


Call of the Ocean

by WolfStreetBeFoUr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A funny little thing, M/M, Merman Zayn, Or should I say Mermanpreg, at least I hope it is lol, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStreetBeFoUr/pseuds/WolfStreetBeFoUr
Summary: Red and gold.Liam rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.So, not an illusion.Or, one day Liam went back to his sea house only to find a merman on his bed. And they talked. About some stuff.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 23





	Call of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. I wrote this fic earlier this year, and post it on wp a while back. This is the first fic I ever wrote. Just wanna post it here too. :p

Red and gold.

Liam rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

So, _not an illusion_.

* * *

“Have you done staring?” Zayn snapped.

Liam cleared his throat and quickly looked away, looking embarrassed. “Sorry.” He replied quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Never met anyone like me I suppose?” Zayn smirked.

Liam averted his gaze from those piercing hazel ones, and looked down at his boots, not knowing what to say. Did he just say _Yes_? Because truth be told, he did never in his life see a Mermaid, always thought that was just rumors, let alone a _beautiful MERMAN_ , but he can’t just say that, that’s too dumb. Instead, he felt himself asking “Aren’t you afraid?” He kept his gaze on Zayn’s face, trying not to lingering to his bare chest and lower half. 

“Of you? Why would I do that?” Zayn said defiantly, his eyes running down Liam’s body and back up to looked him in the eye.

Liam flushed. He tried to fix his gaze on one of his bedpost at the end of the bed. Something sparkling entered his view, _Oh, its the tip of his tail_. Liam felt Zayn’s eyes upon him, and immediately stared hard back at the bedpost, trying to magically burn it with his fierce gaze.

A ray of sunlight flashed before Liam’s eyes, he blinked, caught sight of that elegant yet strong tail once again. _FUCK IT_. Liam thought to himself. _I_ _’_ _m NOT checking him out, just curious, that_ _’_ _s it,that_ _’_ _s all._ He ever so slowly ran his eyes up that said tail, scales shining in the morning sun, the color red as fire, glittering gold mixed in between. Eyes wandering up, Liam suddenly found his breathe hitched. Just where the human body met the fish tail, an ink heart lay. Like _seriously_ , how on earth does the sea world have tattoo shops? Tha-

“You can touch it, you know.” Again, Zayn’s words snapped Liam back into reality.

“Em...” Liam visibly swallowed, not knowing if Zayn was kidding or not. After a few seconds of a weird stare-down, and actually seeing signs of seriousness in Zayn’s otherwise mysterious eyes, Liam decided to walk over to the side of the bed and took a seat.

He carefully lifted his hand and looked at Zayn for permission again, while Zayn simply nodded. Liam’s hand met the surprisingly warm skin, merely an inch from the tail, rested on the small heart on Zayn’s hip. Zayn jolted a little, yet otherwise remained silent. Liam took it as a good sign to go on. Liam gently rubbed the skin there, though he could felt that Zayn’s body was a bit stiff, probably never be touched in such a way before, but he made no protest while Liam’s hand began to slide downwards. The scales were cooler than the merman’s skin, hard, yet smooth at the same time. Liam felt it quite fascinating.

“Turn over.” Liam said harshly.

“Oh, wow, look who’s all demanding now.” Zayn said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, but still turned on his stomach. Zayn looked back to see Liam’s hand hanging just above the curve of the base of his tail, eyes wide yet dark. Zayn bit his bottom lip nervously, eyes fixed on that hand like it offend him. _Maybe it does._ Liam thought, but made no effort to move away his hand, instead closed the last inch that separated his palm and Zayn’s scales.

The same smooth feeling came back. Liam ran his slightly calloused hands over Zayn’s carve and slid down the rest of the tail.

Liam removed his hands and looked up to meet Zayn’s gaze. For the first time in the short time they’ve met, Liam realized that Zayn looked quite young, probably the similar age as he was, at least the look of it, he’s not quite sure how the merfolk aged.

Zayn’s eyes are wide, void of any emotions. He looked a little... insecure? Liam was confused.

“Well?”

“Er, well what?” Liam was not sure what he meant.

The color mounted to Zayn’s cheeks. Zayn bit his lips. “Well, what do you think?” Zayn asked quietly, suddenly not being able to meet Liam’s eyes.

“Em... think of what?” Liam was genuinely confused. He felt like he was the world’s biggest idiot. _But seriouly, WTF? He has no idea what is going on._

Now Zayn’s face went crimson. He looked Liam hard in the eye. “How do you like it? How does it feel?” 

“Em...” _Jesus, Brain, think of something!!_ “I think it feels...good! Like, er, like I’d love to touch it again!” _Wait, nonono, I didn_ _’_ _t just say that!_ Liam mentally face-palmed himself.

“You would?” Zayn asked hopefully.

Blink. _Okay, so not exactly the reaction I expected, but, hey, not bad, right???_

“Yeah, sure. Of course I would.” Liam answered honestly.

Zayn bit his lips, trying to hide his smile, though Liam could see the corner of his pursed lips turning upwards. Zayn turned his head from Liam’s view and poked his ass slightly up in the air.

_Ok, Liam, caLM DOWN!_

Feeling no movement from Liam, Zayn looked back at Liam through his thick lashes, blinking his puppy eyes innocently a few times and pouted.

_Breathe, you filthy animal, BREAT-_

Liam grabbed a handful.

Zayn looked at him shyly and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Well, I think you would definitely got perky ass if you were human.” Liam answered involuntarily.

“Ass?” Zayn pronounced the word slowly, the word seemed foreign to him.

“Er, yes, you know, your bottom.” Liam pointed at his backside uncertainly.

Zayn lifted his arm curiously and poked Liam’s ass. Liam felt his ass shaken a little. He swallowed hard and tried to divert his attention, and that was when he saw something he hadn’t noticed before.

There was one scale lifted a little, making Zayn neatly arranged scales jagged a bit. Below the scale though, rested a small pink hole.

“What’s this?” Liam tried to touch it, but the moment he reached the soft skin Zayn jerked away. He looked quite uncomfortable, looking anywhere but Liam’s eyes.

“Er, you know...” Zayn took a deep breath and forced himself to look Liam in the eye. “Well, you need to eat, and then you digest, and then they would go that way...” Zayn’s voice trailed off.

“So that’s your asshole.” Liam mused to himself.

Zayn turned away and buried his head in the pillow, lashing his tail, obviously in a mood.

Liam rubbed the scale there, and once again shocked by his discovery. Just below that little hole, there was another one. And this one was well hidden, one you wouldn’t notice if you didn’t look carefully and close enough.

“So, this is...” Liam’s voice trailed off. He couldn’t warp his head around this whole situation. His brain was telling him something, but he couldn’t believe it. _So Zayn has a- but that doesn_ _’_ _t even make sense!_

“You can’t expect babies to be willing to share the same path as some _shit_ , right?” Zayn snapped, face flaming.

“You have babies?”

“Do I look pregnant to you?” Zayn retorted angrily.

“No, I mean, like, you can have babies?”

“Of course!” After a moment, Zayn added confusedly, “You can’t?” 

“Err, I don’t think I can.” _This is awkward_. Liam thought to himself. A moment of silence passed, “But, how?” Liam asked.

Zayn rested his head on his folded arms, lying tamely on Liam’s bed, cheeks pink, looking way smaller and younger than before, voice soft. “Mermaids would put their spike there a few times, and, I don’t know, that’s just how it goes.”

_The merfolk_ _’_ _s ideology is a bit outdated_ , Liam thought after digesting the new information, and decided to take it upon himself to introduce Zayn to some basic knowledge.

“You know, they do have other uses.” Liam chose his words carefully.

“What do you mean?” Zayn wondered, frowning.

“Have you gotten anything up there before?” Liam felt a sudden wave of confidence wash through him and pointed towards the direction of Zayn’s holes. _HOLES_. Liam hit himself hard on the head. _Oh my God, Liam! Get your shit together!_

Zayn looked at him weirdly with his big hazel eyes, voice filled with concern, “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. So, have you?” Liam shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

Zayn looked quite taken aback and shook his head furiously.

Liam cleared his throat, “So, if you would actually give it a try, you will find it quite...pleasant.”

“You mean, having something in my...ass, right?” Liam nodded. “Doing that can bring me pleasure?” Zayn asked skeptically.

“Yeah.” 

Zayn turned away and rested his head on his arms, lost in thought.

After a few minutes, Zayn turned back to face Liam, bitting his plump lips nervously. “Will you do it to me?”

_Okaaay, maybe it_ _’_ _s time to change the subject._

Liam willed his thick skull of a brain to function. _Come on! Why do you always let me down when I need you the most?_

That was when a thought hit him. “How long can you live without water?” Liam was quite proud of himself. That was a _important_ question. Why didn’t he think of earlier?

“A few hours. Even longer if you keep me wet.”

_F.U.C.K._

Liam dipped his forefinger through that pink tight ring.

*slap*

“Ohhhh, my Sea Goddess!” Zayn gasped, totally in panic, “I-I didn’t mean to! I just- I suddenly felt- no, no, are you alright, Liam? Why didn’t you warn me?” Zayn buried his face in his hands in shame.

Liam seemed to be in a daze, still hadn’t wrapping his head around what just happened. He shook his head, and stood up from where he was suddenly sitting on the floor. He palmed his left cheek while taking a shaky step before warily sitting at his previous position on the bed.

“I’m-I’m fine. It’s not a big deal.” Liam gave Zayn a small smile reassuringly despite just being slapped by Zayn’s tail.

“Sorry.” Zayn spoke quitely, peeking one eye out from his hands before lying face down on bed dejectedly.

Liam looked at his defeated form and signed, “Zayn? Hey, babe,” Zayn buried his head deeper in his folded arms, “Heyyy, it’s ok, come on, let me see your beautiful face, hum?” Liam gently cooed and put his hand under Zayn’s chin and lifted his head, “It’s really no biggie.” He looked Zayn in the eye reassuringly.

“Ok.” Liam felt Zayn relaxed under his palm.

“Can I ask you a question though?”

“Sure. Ask away.”

“You just said that mermaids have _spike_ , right? What about the mermen? Do you- I mean, just out of curiosity, I didn’t mean to be rude or prying, if that offended you or you don’t feel comfortable to talk about it then you don’t have to tell me- Sorry, I’m rumbling.”

“Nah, It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I understand.” _And your kinda cute while you rumble._ Though Zayn didn’t say the last part out loud, he cleared his throat, “And about your question, both genders have it.”

“Ohhh, Ok then.” Liam nodded thoughtfully and went silent.

When Zayn lifted his head again, he found Liam tilting his head to the side to try to sneak a peek at his front side when he was currently lying on his stomach.

“LIAM!!” Liam immediately dropped his head, like a small child being scolded by their parents. “Sorry.” Liam mumbled.

Zayn wanted to be angry, or at least annoyed, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to wipe the small smile off his face. Liam looked so _cute_. _What_ _’_ _s wrong with me?_

Zayn decided to pity Liam a little by giving him an answer. “It will show itself when it wants to. My scales will make way. But right now it doesn’t!” Zayn said coldly.

“Okayyy, I’m sorry. No need to be so harsh.” Liam answered poorly and pouted his bottom lip out.

“Huh.” Zayn’s lips pursed a little.

They didn’t talked after that. They fell into a not-comfortable-yet-strangely-not-awkward silence.

“Liam?”

“Hum?”

“Are you still up to do it?”

“Do wh- Oh, er, yeah, ok. I’ll do it.” Liam said hastily. _I can do this_. He tried to convince himself. _Without messing anything up_.

Liam put one hand on the small of Zayn’s back and looked back at Zayn. Zayn gave him a small nod, bitting his lower lip.

Liam took a deep breath and felt his finger entering that tight heat again.

He stopped just when his first knuckle went past that rim. Zayn squirmed a little but otherwise didn’t make any protest. Liam took it as the signal to continue.

Zayn let out a small whimper from where he was burying his head in the pillow. _He Fucking Whimpered_. Liam felt his cock twitched.

“Li- _Leeyum-_ ” Zayn sniffed.

Liam felt a shiver run down his spine.“Yes, babe?”

“Cou- could you get me some water? They can help me relax a little.”

“Ok, just wait a second, I’ll be back in a heartbeat.” Liam promised and pulled out his hand.

Zayn let out a cry, whining and wriggling, and immediately pushed his own finger in.

Liam eyes are wide in shock, never in his life had him seen anything hotter and his cock was throbbing in his jeans with interest. _So that is what they called_ _“_ _went straight to your dick_ _”_ _._ Liam quickly ran out of the room to fetch some water before he would do something he would _surely_ regret.

When Liam entered the room, a bowl of water in hand, Zayn was already two fingers in.

“Errrrr, I can’t reach that spot you just brushed!” Zayn grumbled frustratingly. “It’s just wrong! This is so annoying!!!”

“Hey, hey, let me help.” Liam said comfortingly, “I’ve got the water now, what do I do?”

“Just spread it on me.” Zayn said shortly, still trying to reach that special spot.

“Okayyy then.” Liam said while dipping his fingers in the water, gently moistened Zayn’s smooth skin, before cupping some water and pouring it on Zayn’s now curled tail.

“OhOhOh, I think I found it!!” Zayn said happily before snapped at Liam, “Are you gotta just sit there and do nothing?”

“I’m doing what you asked me to do!” Liam defended. _Fucking mood-swinger._ Liam thought grumpily _._

Zayn rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t, actually.”

Zayn stopped doing his ass and pulled out his fingers, whining loudly.

Liam teased, “Now you’ve got a taste of it, I bet you want something up your ass all the time now, don’t you?”

“I might actually.” Zayn said defiantly.

Liam chuckled. “If that is the case, I’ll advise you to put a plug there.” He said rather seriously.

Zayn thought about it for a moment.

“So you are seriously considering that? I was just joking!” Liam exclaimed incredulously.

Zayn glared at Liam before flipping him off, “Forget it. Anyway, you really don’t know what I meant?” Zayn rasied his eyebrows and met his eyes with his hazel ones penetratingly.

Liam felt exposed under Zayn’s intense gaze, knowing Zayn could see right through him. “No.”

Zayn didn’t speak for a minute, continuing looking at Liam’s eyes intensely. After seeing no dishonesty in Liam’s eyes, Zayn looked away and dropped his head on the bed.

“You are a dumbass.”

“Excuse me?”

“I was messing with you, ok? I know what an _ass_ is, I’ve read books ok? I’ve seen how you looked at me. You’ve kept giving me that looks. Well, at least my ass.” Zayn said grumpily.

Liam didn’t know what to say first. Zayn was lying the whole time? Why would he do that? Just to mess with him? Or the fact that Zayn read books? And he didn’t mean to offend Zayn. He wouldn’t try anything without Zayn’s approval first!

“I-I”

“It’s okay. Like I said before, just forget about it.”

“No, no, I-er,” Liam decided to asked the least sensitive question, “You, er, read?”

“Yeah, you know, shipwrecks and all.” Zayn answered casually.

“Like, in the water?”

“Of course!” Zayn looked at him like he suddenly grew two more heads.

“I mean, how do you read them? Aren’t they get wet or something? The pages, I don’t know, fell off?” Liam asked with wide eyes.

Zayn huffed and turned his head, not bother to answer.

Seeing Zayn had no intention to speak anytime soon, Liam opened his mouth, “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just- You are very beautiful, you probably know that, right,” Zayn snorted and a small smile made its way to Liam’s mouth, “I think I just want to you to know that I wouldn't take advantage of you-” 

“You can’t even if you tried.” Zayn said coolly.

“Riiight.” Liam looked at Zayn’s strong tail warily, “But my point is, I’m not _that_ kind of person, and if my words or action made you feel that way, then I’m sorry. You shouldn’t be treated like this. You deserve much more.”

When Liam finally lifted his head, Zayn was already looking at him, lip between his teeth. He studied him carefully and seemed lost in thought.

Liam didn’t dare to let his gaze linger on Zayn’s body, so instead he just kept Zayn’s gaze.

“You are different.”

“Sorry?”

Zayn tried to say something, he opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. _Like a fish. No pun intended._

But as Zayn kept writhing uncomfortably on the bed, Liam was a bit worried about him.

“Zayn? You alright?” He asked concernedly.

“I-I think it wants to show itself...” Zayn said shakily.

“It?”

Zayn turned his head and glared at him through his gorgeous eyes.

Realization hit him. “ _Oh._ ”

“ _Oh._ ” Zayn mimicked Liam’s tone sarcastically, “WHAT DO I DO!!! Don’t just sit there!!” He shouted, completely freaking out.

But Liam did not appreciate his behaviour. “Didn’t you read books? You would have known.”

“I’ve only read a book about human body and I’m more interested in _legs_ than _ass_ , and the remaining pages of _How to find your love and let him fall for you : Body language is key!_ ”

Liam laughed so hard that his tummy ached.

“LIAM!!”

“Sorry,” Liam wiped his tears from the corner of his eyes, “It’s just- _Body language is key!_ ” Laughter fell out of Liam’s mouth again.

“ _Leeyum_!” Zayn whined, “It’s not funny! I’ve gotta a situation here!”

“Sorry,sorry,” Liam finally stopped laughing, “Sooo, does that mean Mr. Personality was just trying to get me _fall for you_ the whole time?”

“I’m NOT!” Zayn squealed exasperatedly, “If you don’t want to help, then fuck off!”

“Hum, looks like someone got a dirty mouth.” Liam teased, “That book taught you this too?”

But Zayn was not in the mood, he was flustered and felt like he was on fire, and he did NOT like that at all. Wriggling on the bed did nothing to calm it, and Liam- Liam just sit there and made those meanie remarks. Zayn felt so humiliated, angry, desperate and helpless tears welled up his eyes, his right on the verge of sobbing.

“Hey, hey, sweetie, please don’t cry. I heard mermaid’s tears are the most precious thing in the world!” Liam tried to cheer Zayn up, but that only caused Zayn to full on crying.

“I’m not-” Zayn sniffed, “even a mermaid,” *sniff* “You are-” *sniff* “an ass, Liam.” 

“Yeah, sorry, it just slipped-”

“You say dumbest things sometimes-”

“About that, I beg to differ-”

“You couldn’t take a hint-”

Liam gave up knocking sense into Zayn’s head and decided to just let him talk.

“-And-and, you-” Liam scooted closer to Zayn and pulled him on his lap wrapping his strong arms around him.

“Your finger feels better than mine,” *sniff* “even when I put two there-” Zayn buried his head in Liam’s chest.

“Shush-”

“-I hate you so much-”

“It’s okay, I hate you too.”

“ _See_! That’s what I’m talking about! Why would someone say things like that and doesn’t consider himself dumb? _Why would you say that_?” Zayn lifted his head with his lips set into a pout and pushed Liam angrily.

Liam caught Zayn’s wrists to pull him closer, again dragged Zayn into a tight hug.

“I think I like you a little.” Zayn said quitely after he calmed down a bit and regained his voice. “Just a little.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Liam felt daggers shooting his way. “Right, sorry.”

Liam mindlessly rubbed small circles into Zayn’s bare skin and trailed his other hand up and down Zayn’s tail.

Zayn patted Liam’s hand away, “It’s back!” He was horrified, “I just thought it would finally go away!”

Liam looked down and sure enough, there’s something tenting under Zayn’s sleek scales. His hand moved on its own accord and the next thing he knew, cold scales were under his palm.

Zayn moaned out and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. Their eyes met, warm brown eyes to golden hazel eyes. Liam searched his eyes for something and when he finally caught a glimpse of it, he smirked.

Zayn was flipped on his stomach in a blink of an eye, with Liam quickly hovering over him.

“Let’s get rid of the _situation_ , shall we?” Liam’s breath was hot on Zayn’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. Zayn bit his lip, felt his throat tightened and couldn’t utter a word.

“Cat got your tongue, baby?” Deep voice rang in his ears, a hand found its way down to squeeze his ass.

Zayn gasped. He looked back to find Liam give him an expectant look, arching an eyebrow.

“ _Please._ ” His voice cracked.

Liam smiled smugly. _Where is your smirk now?_

“Tut-tut.” A wave of confidence surged through Liam’s veins, “Since you were lying to me to get my attention,” He took Zayn’s earlobe in his mouth, “throwing quite a fit,” He bit on it hard, “ _Aww_ ” “Being a bad boy and all-” Zayn’s breath hitched.

Liam turned his head to look him in the eye, “So the question is-” His hand landed on Zayn’s ass hard.

Zayn let out a cry.

“Should I impregnate your fine ass?”

* * *

Liam plugged Zayn’s ass and pushed it a few times to make sure it won’t fall out or let his come leak out.

“Liam?” Zayn hummed from where he was resting on his elbows.

“Yes, baby?”

“Could you do me a favor?”

“Sure, anything I can do.”

“Could me bring me back to the ocean? I’ve been here for awhile now, Baba gotta be worried.”

Liam felt a wave of sadness wash through him, but he ignored it. He shouldn’t feel that way. He didn’t have the right to. Not in the first place.

“Ok.” He simply said.

Zayn seemed disappointed with his reaction, he wanted to say something but decided against that.

He picked up Zayn bridal style and walked out of the house.

“Let’s get you home.”

* * *

Sun shone high in the sky, warm wind blowing over the beach. Walking in the wind, feeling the warm sand under his feet and Zayn lay tamely in his arms, Liam felt his heart swelled. Looking down, Zayn looked up at him through his long lashes shyly, a blink of gold in his eyes, arms braced on his shoulders, his smile big and bright, tongue behind his teeth. Liam found himself couldn’t look away.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You’ve asked me that like, three times.”

“How did you get in my house in the first place?”

“The wave.” Zayn answered mindlessly with a wave of his hand.

“The wave washed you ashore?” Liam asked unbelievably.

“Nooo, you ugly-looking buttplug,” Zayn burst into laughter, “The wave brought me to your _bed_ , your window’s open.”

Liam suddenly had an urge to just drop Zayn there, surely if the wave could bring him straight to his _bed_ , it had no problem bring him back, right?

“Liam?”

“Yes?”

“My bottom is so sore, is that normal?”

“Yeah, pretty normal.” _Especially after the Payne Train_.

Liam cleared his throat to prevent his mind wandering elsewhere.

“You have a Baba?” He tried to make small talks.

“Yesss. Dumb question. Here we go again.”

“Does he like, command the sea or something?” Liam joked a little, deciding to let the comment pass.

“Mhm, you can say so.” Zayn said lightly, though Liam could see his joy.

“Oh, WOW, so I’m carrying the Prince of the Sea?” Liam teased.

“Uh huh.” The edge of his mouth lifted.

Liam looked at him fondly. _That makes sense_. “Then the sea witches are true, too?”

“She’s my auntie. Though I’ve never seen her. She lives in the other side of sea, or is it a trench?” Zayn said thoughtfully, “M not sure. Baba banned that part of the sea long ago. He was quite furious when I first found out.”

Liam didn’t know if he should be more surprised that there’s actually sea witches down there and a mermaid none the less or the fact that she’s Zayn’s aunt.

“That’s cool.”

The sea wave washes the shore, lapping Liam’s ankles. Neither of them spoke after that. They fell into a heavy silence. The wind was colder than before, there’s tension in the air, though neither tried to break it.

Soon the sea water reached Liam’s waist, Zayn’s long tail touched the sea surface. He stopped walking any further.

“Will I see you again?” Zayn’s angelic voice rang in his ears.

“I guess I’ll see you when _you_ wants to show yourself.”

“Like my _it_?” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows and cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Liam chuckled. “Yeah, like that.”

The sun reflected in Zayn’s eyes, making people drown, deeper and deeper, unable to resurface. Zayn leaned closer with a spark of curiosity and something unreadable in his eyes.

Liam felt cold lips met his own, and before he knew it, it was gone. Spray spattered on his face as Zayn jumped into the ocean and swam away. He lifted his hand to touch where Zayn’s lips just rest, the lingering feeling was still there. He looked out at the peaceful ocean and told his beating heart to calm down.

And when it did, there was only emptiness.


End file.
